1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article of clothing that incorporates buoyant material. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vest that incorporates buoyant material. This type of vest is often referred to as a so-called “flotation vest”.
2. Background Information
In the conventional art, this type of flotation vest includes plate-shaped sections of buoyant material comprising foamed plastic located at the left and right areas of the front portion and at the back portion thereof. Each buoyant material section is formed so as to conform to the corresponding shape of the front portion or back portion where it is located, and is housed in the main clothing unit that is made of cloth.
Furthermore, in a flotation vest that is used when fishing, the vest generally includes one or more small pockets used to hold various small items used for fishing, such as fishing line and a line cutter. These pockets can be located anywhere on the main clothing unit, but are usually located on the outer surface of the left and right areas of the front portion thereof. These pockets overlie the buoyant material such that small items are located between the outer surface of the buoyant material and the outer section of the pocket.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art form this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved article of clothing having buoyant material. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.